Of Love, Hearts, and Rice
by Pockyisgood
Summary: Marluxia, Vexen, Axel, and Xigbar are sent on a mission to claim the hearts of four teenage girls... what could happen? CHAOS! For these girls have a power they don't even know about. No yaoi! MarluxiaOC VexenOC AxelOC XigbarOC.
1. The Assignment

**Chapter One: The Assignment**

**Disclaimer: Do not own anything. **

**Based off an RP my friends and I did. Contains AxelOC, VexenOC, and MarluxiaOC.

* * *

**

_A black abyss. That's all my nonexistent life is. If we never get Kingdom Hearts, the blackness will choke me and eventually dissolve me into nothing. We are nothing. We reside in darkne-_

"Are you being emo again Vexen?" came the voice of an annoying little redhead twerp interrupting the Chilly Academic's thoughts. Vexen unfolded his hands and turned around in his chair, "what is it, Eight?"

Axel unfolded his arms, "Right, Vexen, Xemnas is calling us for a meeting. Says he has a mission for us," He paused, "it's urgent." He teleported out of the room.

"Hmmm... a mission, eh?" Vexen stood up, "this **better** be interesting."

------I am a line------

Vexen teleported into his seat in the whitest room in the World That Never Was; The Meeting Room That Never Was.

He observed that only he, Axel, Xigbar, and Marluxia were there. 'Great a mission for the four of us' he thought and frowned. Of all the Organization members, he hated Axel and Marluxia the most... and Larxene. Xigbar could be annoying, but he was intelligent and he's known him for a real long time. Saix and Luxord he didn't mind as much. They did their job and obeyed their orders. Demyx was lazy, and a little bit of a coward at times, but he was an okay musician and he respected Vexen. Roxas he never really talked with. But, heck, did he hate the other three. He always thought that Larxene is a bitch, Marluxia is a bastard, and Axel is an asshole.

OK! Enough about how Vexen thinks of the other Orgy members. Back to the actual storyline!

"Now that we're all here let's get down to business Xemnas paused, "you recall that story that was told at our last meeting a couple of days ago? Well Two and I were able to find the girls."

Marluxia's eyes widened, skeptic, "but they're supposed to be a myth!" Axel raised an eyebrow, "I'm surprised, Marluxia, one would think you'd be delighted, not shocked."

Eleven frowned. "It's just that- well- the Sisters of Dark Heart, they're just about or even more important than the Princesses of Heart."

"Xemnas," Vexen finally spoke up, a scowl on his face, "what is it that you want us to do?"

The Superior finally gave his orders. "Your mission for the four of you; find the girls, do whatever means necessary to bring them here, make them into nobodies, we'll have Roxas destroy their heartless. Remember, we only need three out of the four to make this work, so it doesn't matter if you take all of them or not. Xigbar knows their whereabouts. Dismissed!!"

* * *

**Ooh! Evil scheming... Please R&R!**


	2. An Innocent Camping Trip

**Chapter Two: An Innocent Camping Trip**

**Sorry for the delay I've been busy. In this chapter we are introduced to the heroins of the story (Emily, Alyssa, Marie, and Lynn), Vexen has a bug problem, and Axel has perverted thoughts.**

**Disclaimer: Only own OCs.**

* * *

"We're here!" exclaimed a 19-year-old girl named Emily. She had short brown hair, wore a loose t-shirt, and slim sweat pants. She was the eldest of the sisters.

"Wahoo!" grinned the youngest sister of 17, Alyssa, who had long, straight light brown hair, wore a long-sleeved shirt and Capri's.

Marie was the next sister out of the van. She had long, blond-brown hair tied back. She wore a knee-length skirt and a black top. She was 18 and was quickly followed by her non-identical twin sister, Lynn.

Lynn was much shorter than Marie and looked absolutely nothing like her. Her soil-brown hair was cropped very short, she carried a bag of rice that she additively munched on. As far as anyone has known, she had different taste buds than everybody else. To Lynn, sweeties don't taste so sweet, vegetables don't taste so healthy, and apparently, rice tastes -well scientists still don't know yet.

"You girls be safe and have fun now!" called their mother, after they grabbed their bags from the trunk of the car, as she drove off.

After a while of walking, they dropped their bags in open-like area. "This is a good spot," said Emily, ready to set up the tents.

"I'll go gather some firewood," stated Marie, walking into the woods. Alyssa frowned, "She's only getting it because she doesn't wanna help with the tents."

Emily rolled her eyes, "Don't complain Alyssa, and Lynn! Stop eating so much rice!" Mouth too full for a comeback, Lynn just made a face.

--

"Heheh, there they are," Axel smirked from behind binoculars.

"Don't get your thong in a knot, flame brain," said Marluxia.

"You're an ass, Marluxia."

"Bastard!"

"Would you two imbeciles shut the hell up?" Vexen snapped at them, "If they see us from behind these bushes, there goes the plan."

Xigbar stood up from where he sat in the grass, "Tomorrow we'll get started. It's already sundown."

"Yeah, let's get some shut-eye, which is less than what I can say for you, Xiggy," Axel mused as the Free shooter rolled his only eye.

--

"Okay, okay! I got one!" Ariel squealed, "There was this man, right! And he's walking home from work one day when he hears a strange voice-"

"Oh come _on_, Alyssa. That one is so old," groaned Emily.

"I haven't heard it, go on 'Lys," Lynn popped another rice into her mouth. Ghost stories while camping was always a tradition for them. So, Alyssa continued on with her story, the girls unaware of the four Nobodies sleeping from afar.

Actually, none of them were asleep... except Xigbar. The others just pretended to be asleep even though they were just thinking about their non-existence.

Marluxia gave a small sigh as he stroked the grass next to him. _These girls may scramble my plans of overtaking the Organization. I'll have to be careful. The tallest one had an aura around her that gives me a sense of unease... but in a liberating way. If we can't feel anything, why do I feel like this?_

Axel rolled onto his back to look at the sky. _That girl with the boy-cut hair was cute... very cute. Hmm.. she has a nice chest too. A __**very**__ nice chest... _

Vexen hated it out in the wild. It was humid, there were trees everywhere, and flies kept buzzing around his ears. _Those girls are lucky they have their tent and their bug-spray and their... _he slapped a mosquito away .._their bug-spray. There was a lake not far from here maybe tomorrow night I'll take a dip..._

_--_

"Frat fras rame!" Lynn complained through the rice in her mouth. (Translation: "That was lame!") Alyssa shrugged.

"Told you that story was old," Emily rolled her eyes. Marie smiled and said, "Awe, I thought it was cute."

Annoyed by her younger sister's bad ghost stories, Emily grabbed a flashlight and said, "I'm restless, I'm going out for a walk." Alyssa quirked, "Don't get lost."

I won't... Lynn! What have we told you? No rice before bed!"

Marluxia turned onto his right side, his back facing his comrads. Xigbar snored, Axel gave a little wheeze and Vexen was dead quiet. They were asleep alright.

He sat up, swearing that he heard a noise coming from the girls' tent. He looked in the tent's general direction and saw the eldest of the sisters coming out.

The Graceful Assassin chuckled and whispered to himself, "Going out for a walk are we? Maybe I should go introduce myself."

* * *

**And so ends chapter two. Sorry it was so short. I'll hopefully get the next chapter up soon! R&R please!**


	3. WoodStalking

**Ohmigosh! Me? Update this fic? Hooray! I'm sorry about the super-long delay. With life and writer's block it was kinda hard to do. So plot bunnies attacked me the other day and I wrote this quickly. But, if I'm lucky I may finish this fic before the summer is out. I hope everyone enjoys this chappie. The next one is going to be great!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the OCs. Well, only Lynn cuz the other three belong to my friends. Maybe the rice too. XD**

* * *

_What am I doing here?_ Emily asked herself, stepping on a twig, _It's freezing out and who knows what could be lurking out here. I hope I don't run into any bears._

Emily found herself stopping and dropping to the ground around a flower bed. She placed the flashlight in the grass beside her. Her eye caught a small pink flower that she couldn't place the name of. She brushed her index finger around the petals, unaware that she was being watched.

Marluxia found he couldn't take his eyes off her. The way her hair shined in the moonlight, how she seemed to hum to the flower that she gently caressed.

His gazing was interrupted by a twig snapping under his boot. He shut his eyes, wincing and cursing to himself.

"Who's there?" Emily demanded, gazing into the general direction of Marluxia. The Assassin stilled, hoping the darkness shrouded his presence. He thanked Kingdom Hearts that he had put his hood was up earlier, so his bright hair wouldn't be seen.

"I know you're there," she said. Emily secretly prayed that it wasn't some psychopath stalking her, "Why don't you come on out?"

Marluxia hesitated and mentally kicked himself, _This could disrupt the entire mission!_ He bolted.

"Hey, wait!" Emily snatched up the flashlight and ran after him.

~ricericerice~

Lynn sat up and licked her chaps, pulling her fix towards herself. She opened the bag and reached her hand in.

"Lynn!" whispered Marie, giving her twin sister a stern look in the darkness. However, by the tone of her voice, Lynn could tell she was about to get a scolding.

"Lynn, put that rice away. It's the middle of the night! What has mom said about eating rice this late?"

Lynn nibbled on her lower lip, "Um... don't?"

Marie nodded, "That's right. And you're not about to eat it now, are you?"

"Um, no."

"That's right. Now put it away and go to sleep,Marie lay back down. Lynn's eyes solemnly looked down at the bag.

"But, _Ma-rieee!" s_he moaned loudly.

"No! Now go to sleep!

Lynn pouted and put the rice bag away.

~noricenoricenorice~

"Damn," Emily muttered; she had lost the stranger after tripping over a rock. When she stood up, there was trace of him -_or her_- she mentally added.

She looked in all directions. _Whoever they were, they could be dangerous. I should head back to camp and tell everyone in the morning. Best not to wake them. Knowing Alyssa, she'll probably freak out and not go to sleep._

So, the eldest sister trudged back to camp, a sharp eye kept out.

The next morning, a scream woke Emily with a start. She darted out of the empty tent to see Alyssa and Lynn running away from the tent toward the direction of the sound. She went after them. _That sounded like Marie!_

The three girls met up with their other sister in the middle of the wood. Marie's hair was wet and she was donned in nothing but a towel. Her face was pale.

"What happened?" asked Alyssa.

"Th.. there..." Marie stammered.

"Calm down, calm down," Emily said, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Marie swallowed then said, "There's a dead man in the lake."

"What!" Lynn said, quite loudly.

"What do you mean?" Emily's brow knitted.

Marie's voice was serious, "There's a naked dead man in the lake." She went on to explain how she was just going for a dip when she saw it floating there, face down. She panicked and screamed.

"Oh my gawd," muttered Lynn when Marie finished.

"Shouldn't we call the police?" asked Alyssa.

"Are you sure you weren't imagining things?"

Marie growled back, "Emily, why would I imagine something like that?"

"I don't know. Bad dream?" Marie shook her head. Emily nodded then decided, "Okay, we'll just check to see this body. If it really is dead, we'll call the police."

With that, they set off towards the lake.

TBC

* * *

**So, was this chappie worth the wait? Please Review! **


	4. Vexen's Slipup

The lake came into view through the trees; Marie shouted at them to stop. The sisters complied.

"What!" Emily whispered.

Marie pointed at the direction they were going, "I'm not going back there. He- he..."

"Oh, come on, Marie. What are you, a woman or a mouse?" Lynn snatched her twin by the wrist and attempted to drag her forward, but Marie wouldn't budge.

"A woman, of course! A hungry mouse might start nibbling at the body, and there's no way I would do that," Marie persisted as her twin tried to pull her along in vain.

"Oh leave her, Lynn," said Emily, "Alyssa and I will go on ahead. You two go back to camp."

Marie nodded in agreement, while Lynn mumbled under her breath an "Alright."

Alyssa and Emily trudged on until they were at the bank of the lake. Both sisters gazed upon the water, searching for the dead body. Finally, Alyssa spotted something in the water.

"Oh," she said before almost passing out.

~nowisreallynotthetime~

"Okay, I'm hungry," Lynn thought aloud, plopping down on a log outside the tent and pulling out her bag of rice. Marie looked up at the crinkling sounds of the bag.

"How could you be eating at a time like this? We found a _body_ for God's sake! How could food even be on your mind?" Marie said, putting her hands on her hips, her mouth gaped.

"Correction, _you_ found a body. Not me. Besides, I haven't eaten breakfast yet," satisfied with her own answer, Lynn gobbled up a small handful of rice. Marie groaned, giving up.

A twig snapped, causing the twins to look up in alarm. They relaxed when they realized it was only Emily and Alyssa. Marie jumped to her feet.

"Well? Did you see him?"

"No," Emily replied, sitting down next to Lynn and yanking the rice bag away from her and placing it on the other side of herself. Lynn stuck her lower lip out in a pout.

"What! 'No'? What do you mean 'no'! He was there! I saw him with my own eyes! His hand brushed against my knee!"

"There was nobody there, Marie," said Alyssa.

Emily spoke up again before Marie could protest, "The only thing unnatural we saw there was a small iceberg."

"Iceberg?" Lynn echoed.

"Yeah, it was weird," explained Alyssa, "it was just floating there; no bigger than a dining room chair. The entire lake was freezing cold to touch."

"That is weird," Lynn muttered. Alyssa nodded in agreement before turning towards the bushes, swearing that she thought she heard something. She shrugged and returned to the conversation.

Marie looked at Lynn to Emily to Alyssa, then back to Emily again, "Are you_ serious_! What, do you think I made it up?"

Emily made eye contact with her, "There was nothing there, Marie."

"Yes there was! I saw it, I touched it! It was-"

"Cold?" Emily finished for her.

Marie stared at her in shock.

"You brushed against an iceberg; it's not the most well-lit area out here, it's early in the morning, and your imagination ran away from you. It's as simple as that," with that Emily got up and returned to her tent.

Marie could not believe what she was hearing. Alyssa followed Emily, leaving the twins alone outside.

"Lynn, you believe me right?"

Lynn paused, staring at her sister intently. Finally, she grabbed her rice bag and stood up, "Honestly, Marie I don't know what to believe. Maybe you did see a body and in the time you went to get us, it sank to the bottom. I don't know, Marie. I don't think you're losing your mind, but it is possible you were imagining it. I just... don't know."

Lynn quickly retreated into her own tent, leaving Marie outside alone with her thoughts. _I did see him. He was dead and I saw him floating there._

~ohdearohdearohdear~

"You are such an idiot," Marluxia grumbled, rubbing the bridge of his nose with his middle and index fingers.

"It's not my fault-"

"You almost endangered this mission! What were you thinking, you stupid old man!"

Vexen grit his teeth, "Have some respect, you pink poofy-haired twit."

Axel jumped in-between the two, "Now, now, let's not get too upset."

"I did not know that one of them was going to go out this early and have a dip in the lake. If I did, I would have been elsewhere," said Vexen.

"What happened, dude?" Xigbar yawned, sitting up. "What did I miss?"

"I thought I'd go have some time by myself-"

"Naked?"

"Shut up, flame brain! And I went for a swim. I was starting to doze off in the water, when suddenly I heard a scream. I look up and I see the Marie girl wrapped in a towel and fleeing from the scene. While she was gone I generated a large chunk of ice," Vexen explained, "hopefully she'll think that it was only in her imagination."

"Or her nightmares," Axel mumbled, but the Chilly Academic heard him. Scowling, Vexen grabbed Axel by the front of his Organization coat and dragged him close so their noses were barely touching.

"Watch your mouth," he growled.

"Calm yourself, dudes!" Xigbar interrupted before sticking his head back into a portal. The other three turned to him. He retracted once again, closing the portal.

"Report, Two," Marluxia stated.

Xigbar grinned, "The other sisters don't believe her. I just peaked at them arguing. The short-haired one might, but she kept saying that she doesn't know."

"Good, then," said Marluxia, "then we can forget this morning ever occurred. It may affect the plan later on, but we'll worry about it then. Then again, it's was only a matter of time before we all met. Vexen, this incident has now determined that she's yours."

"What! But I... Fine," Vexen huffed, slumping against the nearest tree.

"Yes, maybe this might actually make to your advantage, if anything at all," a sly smile grew onto Marluxia's face, "everything is moving well."

TBC


End file.
